


A Flash of Purple

by ANE925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: When Derek suddenly becomes an Alpha with a pack his whole life is turned upside down. In need of an emissary to have his pack settled in the eyes of the community Derek starts his search. Only to find out most or more interested in his last name then him or his pack. Luckily, Laura has just the answer. The West Coast Supernatural Gathering.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That amazing piece of artwork is done by the wonderful http://peanutbutter-jelly-fish.tumblr.com/ !!!!!!! It is stunning and I am so proud and lucky to have gotten to work with both the art and the artist. I also want to give a huge thanks and all my love to the artist for being such a wonderful both creator and person. You are amazing love and thank you so much!

“Laura no,” Derek growled.

“Laura yes,” Laura replied, a smug grin on her face as she held up the invite between two fingers.

“Laura,” Derek sighed, knowing he had already lost the argument but not quite ready to give in.

“I really don’t understand why you are so against this Der. I mean this is one of the main reason they started these!” Laura reasonably pointed out as she opened the Hales standing invite to the annual West Coast Supernatural Gathering.

She... wasn’t wrong. The West Coast Supernatural Gathering, or simply WCSG, is the oldest and biggest gathering of Sups in the United States. It has grown and changed to keep up with the times but at its core it still serves the same function it did when it was first created, a meet and greet between all types of supernaturals.

“Yes, I know. But, when your last name is Hale and your first name isn’t Laura all everyone sees you as is an in to the the Hale pack,” Derek hissed giving Laura pause.

“Der,”

“Look, it was fine when I was just Derek. When I was just the middle child to Alpha Talia Hale, most likely second hand to up and coming Alpha heir Laura. But ever since, ever since,”

“You saved a shit ton of people at great personal risk,” Laura filled in, voice hard and commanding and still managing to put Derek at ease with it’s no nonsense tone.

“I became an alpha,” Derek continued, “People have been treating me like I’m an easy in and great way to gain footing in the Hale pack. Like me being raised as a second means I can’t actually run a pack. Like I can’t tell they are only talking to me now because they think they can take control behind my back. Despite the fact the I passed every test needed to keep this status. Despite the fact I have a small pack of my own. Despite, everything I’ve ever done, now I’m just just,”

“Just a Hale instead of Derek,” Laura finished for him.

“Yes,” Derek agreed.

“Welcome to Alphahood little brother. The politics suck but you can’t let them stop you from doing your job,” Laura said throwing her arms wide open in a sarcastic welcoming motion making Derek huff in frustration.

“But they don’t treat you like this, and I don’t understand why,” Derek quietly admitted, not making eye contact with Laura.

“Because, I’ve been at this longer. I’ve already squashed all those idiotic ideas. Also, and maybe most importantly,  I use my words. I don’t just scowl and huff like a neanderthal,” Laura told him laughing a little as he just scowled harder at her.

“Seriously Der. I know you’re just guarded. I know what’s behind the snaring lips and I, like the rest of the family, have learned to read your eyebrows but to outsiders it come off different. You just have to keep proving them wrong. And the first step in doing that is finally getting yourself an Emissary,” Laura said circling back to the original point, getting Derek the finally piece to his pack.

“Fine,” Derek finally relented after a minutes pause, taking the invitation. “But I reserve the right to break the hand of the first being that pinches my ass,”

“Don’t worry Der, I’ll have your rear end covered,” Laura said a smug grin making its way across her face. As Derek turn fully back to stare at her the smirk just got bigger.

“Did I forget to mention? I already sent in my rsvp as your training Alpha,” Laura finished.

Sometimes Derek really hated his family.

~5 months later~

“You know it’s not to late, we can still go to the beach, the mall, anywhere but here, on me,” Derek said, giving his sister a pleading looking as they stood right outside the convention center.

Laura just rolled her eyes at him before hooking their arms and marching him through the sliding doors.

As they stepped in Derek couldn’t stop himself from feeling begrudgingly impressed. The convention hall was huge, well decorated, and still felt welcoming. Derek allowed himself a moment to soak it all in, the well coordinated hustle and bustle, the expert ways ego’s were already being handled, (Derek could already tell these poor workers were not being paid enough to deal with the ego’s they had to deal with) the mixing and mingling of different Sups as they filtered in.

It was as Laura was checking them in that Derek saw it, an exchange that was quickly working its way to becoming a situation. A young human man was seemingly trying to politely back away from the conversation he had been having with an older sup. Derek felt his hackles rise as he watched the older sup man step even further into the young man's space.

Not stopping to really think past ‘intervene’ Derek starting making his way to the them. As he drew close he heard the tail end of their conversation.

“...it would really be a shame if anything happened” the older sup was apparently threatening.

Derek pulled himself up to full height, gearing up to already disappoint his mother, when the young man's eyes narrowed in irritation, angry and a flash of brilliant purple burned in them before he simple smiled.

“It was a pleasure. Let’s never talk again,” the young man said sweetly a too thin smile stretched across his face.

“It was a pleasure and we’ll never talk again,” the older were replied before simpe turning on his heels and walking away.  

“And another pack bites the dust. Not even started and this is already proving to be the terrible idea I told him it would be.” the young man muttered under his breath.

“You know it’s against convention rules to bewitch anyone during the convention,” Derek heard himself say. He watched as the young man jumped before spinning around to see who had just spoken.

Honestly, Derek never thought he would ever get any in ‘real-life’ use from the memes Cora was always sending him but the first thought that crossed his mind when he was faced with the full view of this young man was, oh no, he’s hot.

Moles that made constellations decorated the skin of this lean definitely older then Derek first assumed man. Hair that fell as wild as the man smelled, like the deepest part of the oldest forest when a storm hit it. Eyes that lured you in like the oceans waves hiding the riptide. A mouth that already spoke of how often the man mischievously smirked.

Everything about this young man screamed of untamable power, mischief and danger.

“That so?” the young man drawled, body language once again guarded and looking slightly guilty.

“Yes. So next time don’t use a rip off from a pop film and maybe control those eyes,” Derek quietly advised.

The young man blinked before letting out a laugh that did weird things to Derek's stomach.

“Oh man you’re going to regret letting me know you understood that reference,” The man told him.

“Why’s that?” Derek  question, quickly losing whatever ground he had coming into this encounter.

“Because now you’re gonna be stuck playing yoda to my buddy and me since your the first non dick I’ve run into so for,” the young man teased with a smirk and Derek could feel himself start smirking back.

“Wow the world must be ending because that’s the only way that sentence makes any sense,” Laura loudly interrupted as she walked over, starting both of them.

“Hi, I’m Laura and this apparently not a dick is Derek,” Laura introduced with a smile.

“Stiles Stilinski at your service. I’m also here with my friend Scott McCall,” Stiles replied taking her handshake.

“Those are new names. What brings you two here? Who’s your pack?” Laura asked. Derek watched as Stiles started to shift and bit his lip before replying.

“Yeah first year. Scott. Scott’s a new wolf and I’m just the human best friend that got dragged along for moral support. He’s actually hoping to make a connection here,’ Stiles told her amazingingly without his heart skipping a beat. Which is weird since he said human and Derek would have bet his car that he was a least part fae.

“Really,” Laura drawled out giving Derek a significant look. Derek just rolled his eyes. “Well then you guys should definitely stick with us.”

“Really?” Stiles asked eyebrow raised in disbelief as he turned to Derek.

“Sure,” Derek replied with a shrug.

“Well alright then. Let me go grab Scott and we can start coordinating,” Stiles said before taking off to go hunt down he friend Scott apparently.

“Just like that huh?” Laura asked as soon as Stiles was out of eye sight.

“Lust like what?” Derek shot back but he could feel the tips of his ears already starting to burn under her knowing gaze.

“You sure know how to pick them Der. That boy has trouble written all over him,” Laura teased.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Derek huffed making Laura laugh as Stiles appeared in their vision again with another pup in tow.

Unfortunately, because she’s Laura, she was right.

The end of the convention was drawing near and for once Derek was actually Dreading it’s ending.

The whole weekend he had spent mostly with Stiles and Scott. Well mostly Stiles since Laura had taken to spiriting Scott away to different panels. Jury was still out on whether she was doing it to actually help Scott or to ‘help out’ Derek.

Either way for once Derek wasn’t complaining.

Despite every available magic user basically throwing themselves at him, Derek was actually enjoying himself.

Stiles was just a witty and sarcastic as Derek assumed which made going to panels with him hilarious. Stiles seemed to have made it his mission to learn as much as possible while here which meant he often got into debates with the speakers. Asking interesting questions and asking for clarification or just straight out challenging most answers. He was quick on his feet and Derek believed less and less that he was just entering this world.  

He also seemed to have a never ending amount of curiosity which meant he was constantly asking Derek questions in-between panels. Derek found himself several times on the other end of that sharp tongue as they talked, debated, and shared experiences.

This also had the added bonus of keeping most of the magic users at bay or at least gave him an outstanding reason to leave. Stiles always gave him this look whenever he came back to see Derek surrounded but never hesitated to cut through them and drag him out. Jumping right into whatever conversation they had been having like there wasn’t a crowd he just single handedly dismantled.

The longer Derek spent time in Stiles presence the more obvious it became that Laura was right.

One, Stiles was definitely trouble with a capital T. Two, Derek was already embarrassingly gone over him.   


	2. Chapter 2

“You sure we have to go?” Scott asked yet again. 

“For the last time yes!” Stiles exclaimed as he continued to highlight different panels different colors. Ranking them by most important to would be cool to should have know this yesterday. 

“But why?” Scott whined like a 3 year old. 

“Because I basically killed myself and all but sold of my first born to just get us an invite. Because everyone who's anyone and even everyone who is not anyone will be there. Because” Stiles started to sarcastically re explain. 

“Yeah no but like why do we care. You've been just fine being my teacher. I don’t see why we suddenly need ‘real’ mentoirs,” Scott pouted

“I love you buddy but I think you’re forgetting a few close calls there. Like when you almost put me through a wall? Also Deaton said it would be a good idea. Not only will because as a true alpha you need a pack structure and someone to teach you the inner workings. But also because he’s basically running out of things to teach me and he fears me boredom even if he didn’t say it outloud. Plus new pack might someone who can teach me more on my speed,” Stiles said.

“Ok but if the point is to get like picked by someone why are you and Deaton make those dampeners?” Scott ask which...was a fair question.

“Because, look” Stiles started with a sigh. He made sure he had Scott's full attention before continuing. “From what I can tell being a true Alpha is really really really rare and powerful. On top of that I’ve read between Deatons non-spoken lines and I know I’m not exactly normal level magic either. The last thing we need is to go in there not knowing anyone and get eaten by like an evil coven. Those will make us more...second tier so we should be to talk around without drawing to much attention to ourselves,” Stiles informed him.

“So I have to wear the necklace?” Scott asked. 

“Yes, yes you very much do,” Stiles reaffirmed. 

“Ugh,” Scott let out as he fell back on Stiles’ bed Stiles gave him a distracted pat n the leg as he went back to the schedule. 

~3 months later~

Seriously, this convention wasn’t even officially fully underway and Stiles was already ready to murder someone. Were all supernaturals just wildly open about sex or was Stiles just lucky enough to keep attracting all the weirdos? And of course Scott had hit it off with some group or another already true alpha people person he was. Leaving Stiles all on his own. 

Scott should really know Stiles patience better than this by now. 

This was like the third guy he had tried to talk to about pack only to be told ‘no to worry about it’ and ‘surely your sup will take care of it all’ and ‘if you want to you help’ eyebrow wag and like seriously. Did they wonder into a super villains convention by accident?

Like this guy has been doing nothing but make very bad ‘subtle’ ‘suggestions’ for the last ten minutes despite stiles clearing saying he wasn't interested. If Deaton hadn’t made it clear that Scott really needed a pack and mentor Stiles would have booked them the next flight home. 

Stiles knew he was responding to this ass but he wasn’t really paying any attention to what was being said. More interested in trying to find and easy way to slip away. At least, until the ass just had to go and threaten Scott. And seriously who does this moron think he is? 

Stiles was done. And honestly this fuck was lucky Stiles needed to stay on this conventions good graces. A simple Stiles mind trick would be enough for this idiot. 

“It was a pleasure. Let’s never talk again,” Stiles said channeling his best obi wan and just barely resisting the hand motion. He did feel his eas flash a little but nothing that would draw attention. 

“It was a pleasure and we’ll never talk again,” the dick replied before simpe turning on his heels and walking away.  

“And another pack bites the dust. Not even started and this is already proving to be the terrible idea I told him it would be.” Stiles muttered under his breath think back to his conversation with Deaton. Honestly Scott has no idea what a great friend Stiles is being right now.

“You know it’s against convention rules to bewitch anyone during the convention,” stiles heard a voice say from behind him making him jump before spinning around to see who had just spoken. 

And Hot Damn. That was one mighty fine man that almost gave him a heart attack if Stiles does say so himself. 

Seriously, a smirk that just dared you to say something with the hint that the man behind it just might have the intelligence to take you down if you did. A fact further back up by his eyes. Shifting colors that entrance and lulled you into letting your guard down, allowing yourself to be fooled. Eyebrows with a life of their own, every twitch saying a different word and Stiles was already dying to learn their language.

Broad muscled shoulder held with power and confidence spoke to a man. A man who was use to being in charge, getting what he wanted, taking charge and wining. This was a man who didn’t need your permission to be himself nore your validation.   He already knew who he was. 

Power, intelligent, sarcastic.  

Stiles really hoped he wasn’t either drooling or speaking out loud yet. 

“That so?” Stiles asked. Putting his guard up, you don’t underestimate someone who carries themselves like that, and only feeling slightly guilty… that he got caught.  

“Yes. So next time don’t use a rip off from a pop film and maybe control those eyes,” the walking embodiment of everything Stiles’ has ever wanted snarked. 

Oh, oh no. Stiles was in trouble. This man had just revealed he understood the reference, saw stiles eyes, (which how most of the time Scott even missed them) and approved of Stiles ignoring the rules. Stiles started laugh so he would started begging to have this man’s babies.  

“Oh man you’re going to regret letting me know you understood that reference,” Stiles told him, with a smug self satisfied smirk.  

“Why’s that?” the man question, looking a little take aback at Stiles reaction to him. 

“Because now you’re gonna be stuck playing yoda to my buddy and me since your the first non dick I’ve run into so for,” Stiles teased proud of both his set up and flawless execution if he said so himself. 

“Wow the world must be ending because that’s the only way that sentence makes any sense,” A gorgeous woman said as she walked over. Stiles couldn’t help sending up a quick prayer that these two were related. 

“Hi, I’m Laura and this apparently not a dick is Derek,” Laura introduced with a smile. And with that Stiles was 93% sure they were related.

“Stiles Stilinski at your service. I’m also here with my friend Scott McCall,” Stiles replied taking her handshake and shit why did he bring up Scott? It was her smile it was mesmerizing.  

“Those are new names. What brings you two here? Who’s your pack?” Laura asked making Stiles shift nervously and bit his lip. 

“Yeah first year. Scott. Scott’s a new wolf and I’m just the human best friend that got dragged along for moral support. He’s actually hoping to make a connection here,’ Stiles told her most of the truth. Hey the best lies are mostly truths and you need that to get away with lying to werewolves. Also just because he might have already crashed hard on her hopefully brother doesn’t mean he is ready to spill all the beans yet.

“Really,” Laura drawled out giving Derek a significant look which was weird because he was right there thank you, “Well then you guys should definitely stick with us.”

“Really?” Stiles asked eyebrow raised in disbelief as he turned to Derek. 

“Sure,” Derek replied with a shrug. 

“Well alright then. Let me go grab Scott and we can start coordinating,” Stiles said before taking off to go hunt down Scott.

Luckily Scott wasn’t to far away and surprisingly easy to convince. Saying and quote “You are the most mistrustful person I know so if you’ve decided to give them a chance I won’t argue” which was honestly just rude and uncalled for.  

Ok so maybe it was a little called for as Stiles glared at yet another magic caster making seriously not for public sounds as he cooed at ‘Hale son’. Also Scott’s excuse of being dragged by Laura's bullying sounds a little to convent. Especially considering how little Scott seems to be resisting and how every time they leave Scott shoot Stiles the most unsubtle look. 

Though Derek makes for very good company throughout the weekend. He’s just as knowledgeable and intelligent as Stiles first thought. He has no problem fighting back when Stiles debates him. He never tries to undermine Stiles or shut him down but instead prefers to convince Stiles he is actual right. He doesn’t stop Stiles when he challenges some of the speechers. Doesn’t grow annoyed with the mouthy human. If anything he seems, proud?

The only downside to staying with Derek during the convention is the sheer mob of beings that seem to want to jump his dick. Yes he is amazing but seriously Stiles was missing something. For one thing most of them seem to be magic users which is odd. Unless Derek was just like a magick user magnet? For another almost all keep calling him Mr. Hale or Alpha Hale or some variation of the two.

It was odd and unsettling. For Derek as well it seemed who did not look to be enjoying all the attention. Which is why Stiles felt no guilt in jobing in and breaking up the mob. Honestly he felt more guilty leaving Derek alone with them. But it seems there are some classes Derek had to attend this time so very rarely they did split ways. 

It was during one of those rare splits, on the second to last day, that one of the more stubborn magic users came up to talk to him. 

“You know he’s only doing it out of pity,” she said. 

“Yeah?” Stiles challenged because if there is one thing he learned reading people is that people like hear tell you more when they are challenged. 

“Of course it’s not like a Hale would actually give such a weak magick user the position of emissary.  He just feels bad for the poor back wood rejects and his upbring is too good for him to just tell you to get lost. So We’re doing it for him. Got lost. Alpha Hale will get the emissary he needs to make a strong pack,” she finished with a superior huff.   

Stiles was starting to see that he might have stumbled onto some intense politics without realising it. He could figure most of it out himself but two thing were still bother him. 

“Why does every call him that?” Stiles asked genuinely confused why no one seemed to use Derek’s name. Was he being rude? Was everyone just really traditional? 

“Call Alpha Hale what?” she asked seemingly just as confused at his lack of timidness in her presence, as his question. 

“Hale?” Stiles stated simply. 

“Because he’s a Hale. You do know who the Hales are right? Oldest, strongest, and most powerful werewolf family in the Western Hemisphere?” She enlightened him and wow ok somehow he had managed to run into actual royalty. Worry about that later.

“If they are the most powerful why does everyone keep saying he’ll get the best? Shouldn’t he get to choose his emissary? Stiles asked throwing her off once again, Not to be outspoken though she replied. 

“Sure honey. Alpha Talia and Alpha heir Laura are going to let their darling beta just pick his own emissary, the most import being in the pack some argue. No. There’s an unofficial selection set up tomorrow. All of use real magic users are going to go show what we are made of. Winner, gets to be a Hale family emissary,” she finished looking proud of herself. 

Stiles wasn’t sure how much he believed all that, he had meet Laura and she didn’t give off that kind of vibe, but there was a lot of information and at least know most of the weekend made senese. A sick sense. 

None of these emissary want  to be Derek’s emissary. They just wanted to be part of the Hales. And somehow they seem to have come to the idea that if they show off enough someone will pick them and force Derek to take them. Which if you knew anything about Derek was a laughable statement. And even if they somehow got Derek on board, Derek’s pack would eat them alive. For fun. With their teeth. 

“Whelp you guys have fun with that. I’m going to soak up as much of Derek’s pity as I can,” Stiles replied getting ready to take off for the next panel.  

“What pity?” Derek asked suddenly appearing from the shadows like a creep. This is probably why he had a bad rep. 

“You mean you don’t just pity me? I just might die if that’s the case,” Stiles dramatically said. Pitching his voice just so to hit the note that made Derek’s eyebrows twitch in slight agitation. That’s right three days and Stiles was almost fluent, almost. However, you didn’t need to be fluent for Derek’s response. You just had to be alive and on the internet in the last decade to get it. 

Derek simple raised one eyebrow and slated both eyes towards Stiles and that was it, Stiles lost it. He was laughing so hard Derek had to come over to keep him steady. Which was just fine by Stiles, because not only did he get to feel Derek supporting him, he got to see the smile Derek was trying to hide as well. 

As they stood there grinning at each other like idiots the girl, beenifer, kennifer, jenny, jennifer, something like that,just had to come over. 

“Honestly Alpha Hale, I think you’re being a little cruel. Letting this poor boy think he stands a chance at being the emissary,” she snidely taunted. 

“He’s got a much better chance then you,” Derek replied simply. And the audible gasp you could hear from the gathering crowd  just really added to the high school feel of this whole weekend. 

“Just wait until I win tomorrow,” she said smugly. 

“Win what?” Derek asked eyebrows furled in confusing though Stiles could see what it might make a few beings step back. 

“The competition to be the Hale emissary,” She informed him and honestly Stiles was starting to worry about her sanity. Most of the others seemed to be catching on that the competition might have been even more unofficial then they thought. 

“Well that’s news to me. There are better ways of pick an emissary I promise you Derek,” Laura said as she and Scott walked through the crowd toward them. 

“I didn’t set anything like that up,” Derek told her point blank. 

“Well if you didn’t and I didn’t and we both know Mom would never...Maybe Peter?” Laura pretended to muse. 

“Look I know it’s unofficial but I will become the Hale emissary tomorrow,” She stated.

“Darling, I don’t think your right for Derek’s pack but there are plenty of well respected…” Laura started to try soothing. Switch from protective older sister to Alpha in charge as it become more obvious that Jennifer might not be all right. 

“No, I will be a Hale emissary,” Jennifer yelled right before throwing Laura with a spell she was unprepared for. 

“I will, I must,” Jennifer muttered, catching Stiles’ attention right before shouting and incontation for a fire stream. 

Stiles didn’t think, he just did. 

Ripping off his necklace he felt his magic rush to the greet him. He felt the intricate markings on his body temporary flare before his magic settled into its normal rushing pace. 

As the jet stream of fire hit, Stiles through up his favorite counter, absorb.

He felt the wave of heat rush over and around him for a moment. Then he felt it crawl back towards the center of his shield, towards his hand. What should have been a long blast became a steady stream as Stiles drew the fire into him. His magic breaking the fire down to its magic base and feeding on it. And he continued to feed, to pull, now actively pulling her magic out of her against her will or control. And continued until he saw he fall to her knees, until he felt her exhaustion, until he felt her fear and despair.

Cutting of the spell, Stiles watch as the last bit of fire swirled into a ball, the orange fire slowly turning to purple as his magic overwhelmed and consumed.  

“Well, that was dramatic,” Laura said off to the side, back on her feet and flanked by two security members. 

“Wait,” Stiles said as he saw the guards go to Jennifer.

“Stiles?” Derek asked from behind him and Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted to turn and look because there were a lot of emotions right then said in his name. 

“Just, I don’t think this is what she wanted. I, I think she might have been put up to it. I think, I think this might be deeper then just...this,” Stiles explained. 

“He’s usually right about this sort of thing. Trust me, I’ve learned to trust those feelings of his,” Scott called out as Laura gave a disbelieving look. 

“That’s, that’s a problem for another day. For now just detain. We’ll look into it,” Laura decided with a nod to the guards. 

“Ha you owe me twenty bucks Stiles!” Scott suddenly cheered. 

“What why?” Stiles asked totally confused. In his defence a lot has happened in the last few minutes. 

“Because I wasn’t the one who spilled their true Alpha secret you showed off your crazy magic user one,” Scott proudly proclaimed. For half a thought. Stiles facepalm, Scott sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, Laura rubbed her temples, and Stiles still wasn’t looking at Derek. 

“Another day, just all of it another day. Or better yet Mom’s problem,” Laura muttered. 

Stiles finally turned around to see Derek just staring at him one eyebrow raised, arms folded across his chest. 

“Derek,” Stiles started to try and explain when Derek just raise one finger. 

“One coffee, I think we both owe each other one coffee, one for lying and one for saving my life, and then maybe a discussion, but first coffee?” Derek said with a shit eating smirk on his face. 

“Or you could just kiss!” Laura yelled out making Scott whistle in agreement. 

“Laura!” Derek growled back, the tips of his ears starting to get worryingly red. 

“No I like her idea,” Stiles said as he walked up to Derek. Derek let his arms fall to Stiles waist as Stiles reached and pulled him into a sweet kiss. 

“I suppose I owe you one now right?” Derek teased after the kiss ended and they had rest their foreheads together. 

“I wouldn’t say no, unless you really want that coff….”

Derek cut him off with a deep kiss and nothing had felt so right. 

Derek had one last thought before allowing himself to fall fully into Stiles embrace, 

Sometimes, Derek really loved his family. 


End file.
